An Abnormal Dream
by Dark-Empress17
Summary: I never had any friends, only acquaintances and even those where iffy relations. Join me on my journey from a small no-name guild to a famous one. Please bear with me on this story, it is my first one. This story is rated M for possible future lemons.
1. Chapter 0: Unfortunate Sickness

A normal day isn't a boring day to me. No a boring day to me is when I am stuck at home sick in bed. Thank goodness that isn't often, I have a pretty hearty immune system. A normal day for me usually consists of me spending most of the day at my guild hall or occasionally on a solo mission. Unfortunately I am stuck in bed and I don't have any friends instead I have a acquaintances, and they aren't loyal enough to come over and look after me. You see my Guilds motto is "The strong will make it and the weak will not."

My last mission was still replaying in my mind it was a quick mission to Hargeon. When I got there I met a couple of other wizards who were doing a mission close to mine. They were from the famous Lamia Scale. I didn't think I would ever be lucky enough to meet them. I mean their the second strongest guild in all of fiore, Its rare to see them taking low rate jobs like these ones, but low and behold I ran into Chelia and Lyon. I can't really say I talked to them, but I did get to see them. They were surrounded by several fans. That day was most definitely not like any normal day.

 **A/N: Please give me any advice you may have so that i may improve my writing and make it more enjoyable for the readers.**


	2. Chapter 2: Banished?

It's been four days and I've finally gotten over the stupid stomach bug that I wound up with when I accidentally walked straight into a battle between a wyvern and an ice-make mage. Let's just say I ended up in a bed for four days after being frozen solid. I didn't even think an elemental wizard could get sick after being frozen in ice, when she herself uses water and ice magic.

Anyway enough about my unluckiness how about we get back on topic and continue on with the story. It was 9:00 am on a Thursday my typical time of heading towards the guild. It takes me about 4 minutes to walk to Ragnarok guild, a guild so strict that one mishap could get you banished.

I walked in to the guild hall and immediately I could feel something off about the atmosphere two of the girls sitting at the bar were staring and whispering and immediately I knew that whatever was wrong was going to majorly affect me. I hear a gruff voice from the back office shout my name.

"Get in here you scum." The guild master Jedidiah growls at me. I immediately rush into the office with my head down.

"Yes master, did you need something?" I ask hesitantly

"I just got word from a good buddy of mine who was in hargeon when you were out on your last mission, he told me you barely finished your last mission then embarrassed the guild by getting in the way of another mission!" I flinch and try to sink into the wall away from my enraged master.

"We have strict rules that you can't seem to not understand! You pathetic excuse for a member of Ragnarok. I will not stand you embarrassing my guild! Where is your guild mark?" I slowly raise my arm showing the underside of my wrist where my guild mark is placed.

"You are hereby banished from Ragnarok." The last thing I remember was a burning hot searing pain, and the smell of burning flesh.

line break

I woke up to a bed of dirt and dried leaves. My arm burned and smelt horrid. It was the middle of the day so I hadn't been out for that long. Now I just had to find out where I was.

I started to walk further down the road looking for anyone who could tell me where I was. When I finally started to see signs of a town I was approached by a elderly male who apparently knew or confused me for someone else.

"Hello young girl, may I inquire as to who you are?" he asked me while coming closer.

"I am Andrea Cortz" I was confused as to whom he was or what he wanted.

"A young man from a wizard guild gave me this for an Andrea Cortz, I assume that would be you?" he showed me a letter that had the Ragnarok seal in the top left corner.

"Yes, thank you." I walked away after thanking the old man and opened the letter.

' _Andrea Cortz you have been banished from the guild Ragnarok, do not attempt to return for you will not be welcome. Your apartment has from henceforth been cleaned out and sold off to a new member. Do not attempt to look for any of your belongings for they have already been distributed by the remaining members of the guild."_

 _Good riddance, Jedidiah master of the Ragnarok guild_

 **A/N: Please review. I will try to update either every Sunday or Monday.**


	3. Jealousy

**Jealousy**

My home; my life, my possessions all taken away from me by those assholes at Ragnarok. They gave away my stuff, my apartment, everything those power hungry weaklings! I'll show them. They'll regret ever doing this.

Line Break

I walk into the small port town named Hargeon. I soon arrive at town square where a construction team has just finished placing a statue of the fairy tail members who were part of the winning team who dominated tht G.M.G's. I could name them all as well as what their magic specialty is. Erza Scarlet, the strongest female wizard in the guild. Following close in second is Mirajane Strauss, better know as the demon Mirajane. Her brother Elfman Strauss was the substitute for Wendy Marvel after those jerks from Raven Tail attacked her and her exceed. Then theirs Laxus Dreyar the leader of the Thunder Legion, which is the second strongest team in fairy tail. Then Lucy the guilds famous celestial wizard, the daughter of the heartfilias, word around the work force is that she is stuck in a 7 way love trap between her and a few others. Then there is Natsu the famous salamander. Rivaling him is Gajeel Redfox, the iron dragon slayer. Then Cana the daughter of Gildarts, she blew away the competition. Beside her is Mystogun who is said to be the strongest male wizard in fairy tail. Then their is the love sick water mage, Juvia she is my favorite water mage, mostly because of her magic specialty. Then the hunk of the group, Gray Fulbuster. With his toned body and quick reflexes. He is my favorite male wizard. I stood there staring at the statue. All in their most famous stances. Laxus with his ares crossed wearing his sound pod. Natsu was crouching with his fists at the ready, Lucy was standing next to him with her hand on her hip. Erza stood behind her holding two swords and was wearing her Heart Krux armor. Next to her was wendy poised with her cheeks puffed in her signature sky dragons roar. Mystogun stood aloof holding his staff and Elfman stood in the back his arm raised and sporting a takeover. Gajeel stood ready to punch someones lights out with his iron clad arm. Mirajane stood right behind in her Halphus Takeover . Juvia stood right nest to her with her hands up to the sky and finally standing next to her is the angel gray he stood in his famous lunge with his hands at the ready to perform a attack. A basin surrounded them all, the construction crew had just finished cleaning up the mess. Now they all stood off to the side, one of them pulle a lever and water began to shoot from Juvias hands. I looked around at all the cheerful faces and couldn't help but to feel anger and jealousy. All these people would be returning to their homes and families while I wander the streets looking for somewhere safe to crash. This would be a hard few weeks.


End file.
